


Essential Reyes, The

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-31
Updated: 2002-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Whilst taking a break from the investigation of a highly implausible X File, Reyes invites Scully into her bed.





	Essential Reyes, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Essential Reyes, The

### Essential Reyes, The

#### by Adrian D. Ives

Title: The Essential Reyes  
Author: Adrian D. Ives  
E-Mail:  
Rating: NC-17 USA/CAN; 18 EU  
Content Codes: F/F CONS PWP  
Summary: Whilst taking a break from the investigation of a highly implausible X File, Reyes invites Scully into her bed. Distribution and Archiving: Anywhere.  
Disclaimer: Not produced for profit. All copyrights acknowledged.   
  


* * *

The Essential Reyes  
by Adrian D. Ives  
Based upon characters created by Chris Carter 

Across the other side of the bay, where the narrow headland jutted out into the Atlantic, a cluster of lights flickered faintly, their muted luminescence barely discernible against the night sky. 

Reyes tapped Scully on the shoulder. "Do you see anything moving out there?" 

"There's a chance that I saw a sea gull about an hour back," she handed the glasses to Reyes, ''but I wouldn't like to swear to it." 

Monica took the binoculars and proceeded to conduct a full sweep of the bay. "Looks as though there's a storm building," she offered. 

"Great." Scully started rummaging in the hold all, hoping that something edible remained of the hurriedly selected supply of snack foods. "Kersh would like nothing better than for this to be another washout." 

"I don't know how you got him to swallow that whole mutant tortoise thing, anyway." 

"Polynesian Grey Turtle," Scully corrected her, "and the DNA residue found on the fishermen's' bodies indicated a genetically engineered organism, as opposed to any random mutation." 

"But what you basically told him was that somebody was breeding turtles as killing machines." 

Scully made a tactical decision not to respond to the playful provocation of her partner. 

Seeing that Scully wasn't about to take the bait, Reyes glanced at her wristwatch. "Did you want to take a break to check on William?" 

"Thanks, but that's OK." She seemed uncomfortable for a moment. "Mom will probably have turned in by now anyway. She'll call me if there's anything up." 

"In that case, Agent Scully," Reyes folded the binoculars and returned them to their case, "I think we should head back to the hotel and find ourselves some space at the bar." 

"What about Agent Doggett?" 

Before Reyes could reply, her cellphone rang. Even on the lowest volume setting, the musical chimes sounded as if they could be heard on the other side of the Atlantic. "I hope you've called to tell me that you're taking over point duty, John," she said, without giving the caller an opportunity to speak. 

Scully didn't hear the other end of the exchange, but it quickly became evident that Doggett had arrived at the second surveillance position, and that meant that both she and Reyes could finally take a break. 

"How did you know that he'd arrived?" Scully strained her eyes into the darkness, searching for the ramshackle cabin that they had selected the day before as their second lookout. 

"You can set your watch by John Doggett," Reyes grinned.   
  


* * *

It was only after a few minutes that Scully became aware of Reyes' enquiring stare. 

"Is something bothering you, Agent Reyes?" she asked. Although the label on the wine bottle gave little clue as to its pedigree, the taste was refreshing enough, and it went well with the surprisingly edible shrimp cocktail. 

"Not really. It's just that we seldom get a chance to talk since you got yourself reassigned to Quantico." 

Scully finished her wine and steepled her hands beneath her chin. "Did you have a subject in mind?" 

"Well, now that you come to mention it, I was wondering about your experiences at the Abrahams house." The two agents had investigated allegations made by Elizabeth Abrahams that the cellar in her house was home to a timeless, evil force. Scully had investigated while Reyes comforted the distraught woman, but afterwards she had been reluctant to discuss what she had found. 

Scully adopted a poker player's expression. "Exactly what experiences would those be?" 

"It's just that you looked a little flushed when you came out of there." 

"Flushed?" 

"Well ... glowing, almost." 

"And your point is what exactly?" 

"Only that I remember thinking that whatever you had just been on, I wanted some too." 

"I told you; I found nothing there." 

Reyes was persistent. "It's just that you were away for quite a long time ... if there was nothing there, I mean." 

Scully gave a weary sigh. "Alright, I admit that I did experience something out of the ordinary; some kind of hallucination which was probably brought on by a sensation of claustrophobia." 

Reyes poured a little more wine into Scully's glass. "I didn't know you were claustrophobic." 

"The room was badly ventilated, and the lights didn't work," Scully offered, as if in mitigation. 

Reyes nodded slowly, her expression betraying a healthy scepticism. "So, anyway, what was this experience?" 

"It's not something that I feel comfortable talking about," Scully admitted, wondering why she was allowing herself to be interrogated so overtly by her partner. 

"Maybe that's exactly why you should." 

"I ..." Scully slumped her shoulders wearily, aware that defeat was close at hand, "it was ... sexual in nature ..." 

"Really?" Reyes' expression perked up, and she nudged herself closer. 

"It seemed that I had been transported somehow into a situation where I was restrained, and made to submit sexually to another woman." Scully blurted the words out, perhaps in the hope that the revelation would be enough to silence the inquisitive brunette. 

Monica drew a slow breath. "Wow!" 

Scully looked distinctly embarrassed; immediately she turned her attention to the wine glass, and took a long sip. 

"Who was this woman?" Reyes asked. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I just wondered who she was. I mean, did you recognise her, or was she just some indistinct fantasy figure. For example, an amalgam of women you may have known and admired, or known and feared." 

Scully frowned. "Is it important?" 

"God, yes. Dreams are very important, Dana. They're the window onto our deepest subconscious. In many cultures dreams are revered as messages from the inner spirits within us. For example, the Kunda Hai river people -" 

"It was you." 

"I'm sorry?" This time it was Reyes' turn to suffer a darkening of the cheeks and a racing of the heart. "You're saying that I was the woman in your dream?" 

"It wasn't a dream." 

"An experience, then. A vision. You're saying that I was the woman who dominated you sexually." 

The redhead nodded awkwardly. 

"While you were ... restrained?" 

Scully drank some more wine. "Perhaps if you raised your voice a little, everyone in the room could join in." 

"Sorry." Reyes gave a guilty smile, then leaned just a little closer to her partner. "Dana, that's amazing. It's also very -" 

Scully raised her eyebrow. It was enough to stop Reyes in mid sentence. 

"Did you have an orgasm?" Reyes suddenly asked, like a schoolgirl no longer able to keep a guilty secret. 

"Agent Reyes, if I had wanted to discuss my sex life in depth I probably wouldn't have chosen to do so in a motel bar surrounded by people who ... who ..." She shrugged with frustration, her indignation fading as Reyes gazed into her eyes. 

"But as you are ..." Reyes continued, "... discussing your sex life, I mean ..." 

"I didn't say -" 

"I have to tell you that I find myself very attracted to you, Dana." 

Several seconds elapsed before Scully found the word that seemed to best fit the situation. "What?" 

"And ... you might not be surprised to learn that I've played for both teams in the past." 

"Thank you for sharing that with me." 

Reyes picked up the wine bottle and carefully filled Scully's glass almost to the brim. "How about you, Dana?" 

"If you're asking whether I'm a lesbian -" 

"I just wondered if you'd ever experimented." Reyes gently placed her hand over Scully's. She smiled warmly, when the redhead made no move to withdraw. "With alternatives." 

"Are you trying to seduce me, Agent Reyes?" Scully asked, her voice hoarse and unsteady. 

"Absolutely, Agent Scully." Reyes' gaze was unflinching. 

When Scully remained awkwardly silent for several seconds, Reyes added, "How am I doing?" 

"Uh - didn't I hear you say that you managed to get the only double room?" Scully bit her lower lip. The words seemed to have been spoken by her mouth, before her brain had had a chance to review them. She blamed the wine. 

Reyes grinned. "Want to come share it with me?"   
  


* * *

"Dana, I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." 

"I'm very comfortable with this, Monica." 

Scully started to unbutton her jacket, but Reyes quickly stopped her by gently moving her hands aside. 

"Let me do that," she whispered. 

"Do you always make it a point to undress your conquests?" Scully enquired, allowing her hands to fall to her sides. 

"That's a good question." Reyes leaned closer and gently kissed her on the forehead. "It's not like I'm a control freak." She slid her hands beneath the grey fabric and cupped Scully's breasts through the thin silk of her blouse. "You have a lovely body, Dana." 

Reyes rolled her thumbs across Scully's quickly hardening nipples, the sensation still potent even through her blouse and bra. Scully gave a short gasp of surprise, closing her eyes as Reyes continued the sensual massage. 

Seeing her partner's increasingly aroused state, Reyes carefully slipped Scully's jacket from her shoulders. She made no move to resist, as Reyes began unbuttoning her blouse, working quickly from the neck down to her waist, until she was able to remove that too. Scully began helping her then, anxious to sate the rising hunger in her belly. The skirt, bra, panties, heels, stockings; everything. It all came off just as easily as a magician drew a rabbit from a hat, leaving an untidy pile of discarded clothes where Scully had been standing. And somewhere amidst the confusion, Reyes had also managed to achieve an advanced state of undress, now wearing only a tiny pair of black lace panties. 

For a moment, it seemed as though Reyes could not believe what she was seeing, admiring Scully's nakedness with eyes full of wonder and desire. "Dana, you're beautiful." 

"So are you, Monica," Scully admitted. It seemed the most appropriate response; in fact, the only response that she could think of. It also had the benefit of being completely true. Monica Reyes was beautiful; not just in her body but deep inside. Right to her core. 

Reyes took Scully's hands in her own and led her towards the bed. 

There was a moment of hesitation from Scully, brought on by the sudden realisation that aside from what she had seen in Mulder's porno collection, she wasn't entirely sure what came next between two women. It was something that quickly passed, as Reyes ran a hand through her hair and gently caressed her neck with her warm lips, pulling her down into the crisp white sheets. 

"Monica, I -" 

Reyes kissed her on the lips. At first it was an almost sisterly contact, then, when Scully responded with the same, the second engagement was longer, harder; lips grinding hungrily against lips, tongues twisting around one another in a dance that moved from mouth to mouth. Reyes slipped a hand between Scully's thighs. Finding no resistance, she moved higher until the tips of her fingers brushed the redhead's lower lips. 

On feeling the brief contact, Scully lifted her hips slightly, pressing herself against Reyes' hand in a gesture that told of her inner hunger. Reyes responded by carefully easing her index finger between the swollen folds; resting it along the length of her moist opening so that the palm of her hand hovered just a few millimetres above the redhead's swollen clitoris. 

"Have you any idea how wet you are?" Reyes asked, in a playful voice that once again reminded Scully of a naughty schoolgirl doing something that she shouldn't. 

"It's what you do to me." Scully's voice was strained. Reyes could feel that same tension in her thighs. 

In an attempt to further tease her, Reyes lay a second finger along Scully's slit, taking extra care to avoid bringing the pressure to her clitoris that the redhead obviously sought. "If you knew how many times I've lain in bed at night thinking of this," Reyes admitted, huskily. "I think I've wanted you since the very first time I saw you." 

"I don't think I've ever truly known what I wanted." There was more than a hint of sadness in Scully's words, as if she were recalling opportunities lost, and a life not lived. 

"Some of us never do." Reyes moved her lips from Scully's to begin a slow journey of exploration down the redhead's lovely body. "You shouldn't be sad, Dana. You have so much in your life that you don't see. You have a wonderful son. You're a scientist and a doctor who could choose any number of careers. And you've seen things that most people could only dream of." 

"Monica?" Scully shifted her body again, pressing herself hard against the brunette's hand. 

"Dana?" 

"Do you think you could talk less and fuck more?" 

With her mouth just a few centimetres from Scully's erect left nipple, Reyes grinned. Carefully, she captured the hardened teat between her teeth, rolling it between them just hard enough to elicit a gasp of pleasure from Scully. Then she released her, using the moist tip of her tongue to gently soothe the nipple as she worked it in slow circular motions. At the same time, Reyes allowed the palm of her hand to press down on the redhead's clitoris. 

She was pleased to hear another gasp from Scully. This time louder; more urgent. Reyes began rubbing with her palm; a deliberate, angular motion that quickly had Scully bucking her hips in unison. Satisfied with the progress that she had made, Reyes moved her lips to the right nipple, soon treating that to the same cycle of teasing and soothing, all the while maintaining the slow, cyclic rhythm between Scully's thighs. 

"Oh, God, Monica!" Scully's cry was so loud that it was certainly audible in the adjacent rooms. Fortunately, those two rooms were booked in the names of Dana K. Scully and John J. Doggett, respectively. 

Encouraged by Scully's cries of arousal, Reyes shifted her position so that she could replace her fingers with her tongue, parting Scully's thighs to dip her head between them. Opening her lower lips with her thumbs, she carefully pressed the tip of her tongue between them, savouring the rich muskiness of the redhead's arousal, dipping long and deep into her reservoir of sex. She lapped hungrily at the moist opening, like a cat licking cream from its bowl. 

With her folded tongue pushing and probing Scully's entrance, she brought her right index finger to the place where it was most needed; pressing hard on the throbbing bud of nerves, rolling it back and forth in a motion that made Scully beg for it to be harder and faster. Reyes complied with her lover's instructions, taking her lead from the movements of Scully's aroused body as it pushed against her touch ever more anxiously. 

Before the tension became too great, Reyes used the index finger of her left hand to gently penetrate Scully's tight anus, easing slowly past the muscles of her sphincter until her knuckle disappeared inside her. 

"OH GOD!" Scully yelped with surprise, unprepared for the sudden and unfamiliar intrusion into her rear passage, but the sensation of surprise faded quickly, to be lost amidst the emotional cascade that was carrying her body to new heights of arousal. "Monica!" 

Reyes responded by quickening the stimulation of Scully's now fully engorged clit, favouring the right side with a slightly harder touch, delighted to have found the place that gave her partner the greatest pleasure. Scully's cries immediately became more urgent, her words no longer coherent, but seeming to contain more profanities than Reyes had ever dreamed the redhead capable of. 

For Scully, the roller coaster that she rode seemed able to carry her on a journey to the roof of the world; her body lifted to the highest highs; every nerve and fibre of her being touched by a light as bright as the Sun's own heart. She became conscious of her physical self from afar, writhing in ecstasy amongst the ruined bed sheets, the lovely brunette trapped between her spread thighs, delivering such pleasure as Dana Scully had only dared to dream of. It seemed that the spasms of joy coursing through her body had washed clean the doubts and uncertainties, and if only for a moment, one small fragment of time in the timelessness of the universe, she knew exactly what it was that she wanted from life, and what life wanted from her. 

It was a while before Scully came down from her journey. She opened her eyes to see Monica Reyes gazing wondrously into them. 

"M-Monica?" 

"I don't know where you've just been," said Reyes, "but I'd like to get a package deal there." 

Scully grinned. It was an expression that surprised Reyes, not because the redhead didn't occasionally smile, but because this one was so genuine. So warm. So completely at ease. 

"I can't promise the same destination," said Scully, as she slipped her arm around Reyes and pulled her to her, "but if you'd like to take a chance on a mystery tour?"   
  


* * *

**SSSSS-SLOP!**

Reyes and Scully looked at the huge wet thing that Doggett had slapped down on the breakfast table in front of them. 

"What is that?" Reyes asked, a horrified expression on her face. 

"Well, it's grey. It's got four flippers and a shell," Doggett sat down opposite them and poured himself a coffee, "so I'd say it's got a pretty good chance of being your prime suspect in this case." 

Scully prodded the dead turtle with the end of her fork. "Where did you find it?" 

"It found me." He slurped down the coffee, before reaching for Monica's plate. "Are you planning on eating that?" 

"Uh - no. Help yourself, John." 

"Agent Doggett, what do you mean by it found you?" Scully enquired. 

"I was sitting there, in that old workman's hut you thought would be a good point to watch the bay from, and this thing comes crawling up through the floorboards. Seems there's an old water course running under there." 

"Where does the water course lead?" Scully carefully covered the dead turtle with her napkin. 

"Right where you suspected, Agent Scully; to the Dreville Genetics Plant. The EPA are up there now, tearing the place apart." Doggett started tucking into the flap jack. "So what about you two? Anything interesting turn up here?" 

Scully and Reyes exchanged guilty looks. 

"It was pretty quiet," said Scully, "actually." 

"Pretty quiet." Reyes agreed. 

Doggett shrugged. The flap jack tasted exceptionally good, even if Reyes had drwoned it in chocolate sauce, so he missed the fact that both of his partners were blushing quite noticeably. "OK, so what do you want to do with this dead turtle?" 

"Sauted with french fries and onion rings?" Reyes offered. 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Adrian D. Ives


End file.
